Tell me you love me
by ValentinaPetrovaGilbert
Summary: Emily esta sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Hanna & esta siente lo mismo pero sera posible que estén juntas? Spencer estará involucrada en esta relación & por parte de Aria también sera que Spencer separe a Emily de su Amada Hanna?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me llamo valentina & pues quise hacer este Fic de Hanna & Emily ya que eh visto muchos que me han encantado por este motivo quise hacer uno bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1

Pov's Narradora

Las liars estaban en la pijamada de Spencer recordando los viejos tiempos donde sus vidas no estaba A

-chicas esto ya se volvio aburrido-comento Aria

-si aria tiene razon chicas esto se torno aburrido-dijo Hanna

-por que no vemos una pelicula-dijo Spencer desde el piso

-No por que no jugamos ah algo-comento Emily quien estaba sentada al lado de Aria

-&... aque?-respondieron Spencer & Hanna al unisono

-Ah...Verdad o Reto-grito Aria

Spencer sabia que no era buena idea tomando en cuenta que todas estaban bebiendo

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Spencer

-oh vamos es Spencer no seas aguafiesta-dijo Hanna quien se le venia una buena idea por su cabeza

-esta bien-dijo una Spencer resignada-en ese comienzo yo Hmmm...Aria verad o Reto

-¿Verdad?

-okey ya lo tengo,Aria con quien fue tu primera vez-dijo Spencer riendo,Aria abrio su ojos & sus mejillas se tornaron rojas probocando que Spencer,Emily & Hanna se rieran

-Me reuso a responder a esa pregunta-dijo algo alterada

-Aria vamos tu elegiste verdad-dijo Hanna

-esta bien fue con Ezra Feliz-dijo aria Spencer solo asintio

-bien es mi turno de vengarme Spencer, Hmmm Verdad O Reto

-verdad

-lo tengo Spencer es verdad que Wren da buenos masajes-Spencer abrio sus ojos

-cambie de parecer prefiero un simple reto

-creo que no va hacer tan facil eh

-tu solo dilo & lo hare

-pon tus mano en el fuego por 10 segundos-dijo una ebria Aria

-no crees que es algo absurdo eh imposible de hacer

-esta bien te voy a poner algo posible Hmmm... okey Besa a Hanna por 5 segundos-los ojos de las 3 se abrieron & Aria no podia parar de reir Aria sabi perfectamente que Spencer era la ultima persona en el planeta en besar a una chica pero despues de que Aria pensara eso Spencer estaba jalando de la chaqueta de Hanna

-& contando

Emily no para de ver como Spencer le daba un apasionado beso a Hanna no podia sentir celos pero por que tanto celos por que se sentia asi sera por Hanna? pero por que por Hanna? si ella es solo su mejor amiga bueno eso es solo lo que creia Emily,los minutos pasaron Spencer le mordio inferior a Hanna & introdujo su lengua lo que proboco que Emily sintiera mas celos cuando ya no pudo mas Emily tiro de la cintura de Hanna probocando que se separan de inmediato

-que Diablos fue eso?-pregunto Aria

-ese es el beso que tu querias ver-dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en su cara-debo admitir que besas muy bien Hanna

-No! ese no es el beso que queria ver Aria-dijo alterada & muy molesta una Emily

-Oh chicas no se pongan a pelear esta fue mi culpa yo rete a Spencer & bueno hemos bebido demaciado & Spencer no es la excepcion-dijo Aria-ahora por que no dormimos & soluccionamos este problema mañana

-esta bien-dijeron Emily & Spencer ya que Hanna se habia quedado profundamente dormida

-Bueno cargare a Hanna-dijo Emily

-Te ayudo-dijo Spencer quien levantaba sus pies mientra Emily agarraba sus brazos & la cargaban en la cama de Spencer

-bien 2 dormiran en la cama & 2 en el piso-dijo Aria

-Yo duermo con Hanna-dijo Emily & antes de que Spencer pudiera decir algo aria dijo

-Por mi esta bien-Aria sonrio

-Okey buenas noches chicas-dijo Spencer quien se estaba tapando

-buenas noches-dijeron al unisono

a mitad de la noche Emily se despertó con un documental de George Washington. Cuando se movió Emily pudo sentir algo suave debajo de ella, pero que era? Deslizo una mano y sintió algo suave, deslizo la otra y sintió algo sedoso, era cabello y un singular olor a Fresa, pero de donde venia? Entonces rápidamente Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Hanna, su pie derecho está cruzando toda la cadera y muslos de Hanna, su brazo esta en el estomago de Hanna, su mano de izquierda tocando el cabello de Han y su mano derecha, tocando el pecho de Hanna. Al darse cuenta de esto Emily movió la mano rápidamente, aunque en el fondo en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Emilyse quedo unos minutos más sintiendo la respiración y el latir del corazón de Hanna bajo de ella, era algo hermoso. Pero tristemente era hora de moverse. Cuando Emily estaba a punto de deslizarse del cuerpo de Hanna, pero esta se estiro Rayos penso Emily

-Emily?

-P-perdón Han no fue mi inten… No creí que-dijo nerviosa

-tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo Hanna con voz de sueño- se siente bien

-e-enserio?

-Enserio, estas cómoda?

-Si, mucho

La mano de Hanna busco la de Emily y en la obscuridad sus dedos se entrelazaron

-Hanna, no lo hagas

-Que cosa Em?

-No beses a Spencer, por favor- dijo Emily trazando pequeños círculos en la palma de Hanna

El cuerpo de la rubia tembló acaso Emily se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o decía? –Por qué?

- no lo hagas Hanna, no quiero que lo hagas, solo… quédate a mi lado y nunca me abandones

-Ok, no lo hare- dijo Hanna mientras jalaba a Emily un poco más cerca

-Han?

-Si?

-TE AMO?

-Yo igual- dijo Hanna antes de darle un beso a Emily en la comisura de los labios, volviendo a quedarse dormida y dejando a Emily con el corazón encendido

-Buenas noches Han….

A la mañana siguiente ...

**Bueno Hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado este cap ah tenido un poco de recopilacion de otros fanfic que me han encantado bueno digame que tal lo hice**


	2. Las miradas lo dicen todo

**Hola me llamo valentina & pues quise hacer este Fic de Hanna & Emily ya que eh visto muchos que me han encantado por este motivo quise hacer uno bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste**

Capitulo 1

Pov's Narradora

Las liars estaban en la pijamada de Spencer recordando los viejos tiempos donde sus vidas no estaba A

-chicas esto ya se volvio aburrido-comento Aria

-si aria tiene razon chicas esto se torno aburrido-dijo Hanna

-por que no vemos una pelicula-dijo Spencer desde el piso

-No por que no jugamos ah algo-comento Emily quien estaba sentada al lado de Aria

-&... aque?-respondieron Spencer & Hanna al unisono

-Ah...Verdad o Reto-grito Aria

Spencer sabia que no era buena idea tomando en cuenta que todas estaban bebiendo

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Spencer

-oh vamos es Spencer no seas aguafiesta-dijo Hanna quien se le venia una buena idea por su cabeza

-esta bien-dijo una Spencer resignada-en ese comienzo yo Hmmm...Aria verad o Reto

-¿Verdad?

-okey ya lo tengo,Aria con quien fue tu primera vez-dijo Spencer riendo,Aria abrio su ojos & sus mejillas se tornaron rojas probocando que Spencer,Emily & Hanna se rieran

-Me reuso a responder a esa pregunta-dijo algo alterada

-Aria vamos tu elegiste verdad-dijo Hanna

-esta bien fue con Ezra Feliz-dijo aria Spencer solo asintio

-bien es mi turno de vengarme Spencer, Hmmm Verdad O Reto

-verdad

-lo tengo Spencer es verdad que Wren da buenos masajes-Spencer abrio sus ojos

-cambie de parecer prefiero un simple reto

-creo que no va hacer tan facil eh

-tu solo dilo & lo hare

-pon tus mano en el fuego por 10 segundos-dijo una ebria Aria

-no crees que es algo absurdo eh imposible de hacer

-esta bien te voy a poner algo posible Hmmm... okey Besa a Hanna por 5 segundos-los ojos de las 3 se abrieron & Aria no podia parar de reir Aria sabi perfectamente que Spencer era la ultima persona en el planeta en besar a una chica pero despues de que Aria pensara eso Spencer estaba jalando de la chaqueta de Hanna

-& contando

Emily no para de ver como Spencer le daba un apasionado beso a Hanna no podia sentir celos pero por que tanto celos por que se sentia asi sera por Hanna? pero por que por Hanna? si ella es solo su mejor amiga bueno eso es solo lo que creia Emily,los minutos pasaron Spencer le mordio inferior a Hanna & introdujo su lengua lo que proboco que Emily sintiera mas celos cuando ya no pudo mas Emily tiro de la cintura de Hanna probocando que se separan de inmediato

-que Diablos fue eso?-pregunto Aria

-ese es el beso que tu querias ver-dijo Spencer con una sonrisa en su cara-debo admitir que besas muy bien Hanna

-No! ese no es el beso que queria ver Aria-dijo alterada & muy molesta una Emily

-Oh chicas no se pongan a pelear esta fue mi culpa yo rete a Spencer & bueno hemos bebido demaciado & Spencer no es la excepcion-dijo Aria-ahora por que no dormimos & soluccionamos este problema mañana

-esta bien-dijeron Emily & Spencer ya que Hanna se habia quedado profundamente dormida

-Bueno cargare a Hanna-dijo Emily

-Te ayudo-dijo Spencer quien levantaba sus pies mientra Emily agarraba sus brazos & la cargaban en la cama de Spencer

-bien 2 dormiran en la cama & 2 en el piso-dijo Aria

-Yo duermo con Hanna-dijo Emily & antes de que Spencer pudiera decir algo aria dijo

-Por mi esta bien-Aria sonrio

-Okey buenas noches chicas-dijo Spencer quien se estaba tapando

-buenas noches-dijeron al unisono

a mitad de la noche Emily se despertó con un documental de George Washington. Cuando se movió Emily pudo sentir algo suave debajo de ella, pero que era? Deslizo una mano y sintió algo suave, deslizo la otra y sintió algo sedoso, era cabello y un singular olor a Fresa, pero de donde venia? Entonces rápidamente Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Hanna, su pie derecho está cruzando toda la cadera y muslos de Hanna, su brazo esta en el estomago de Hanna, su mano de izquierda tocando el cabello de Han y su mano derecha, tocando el pecho de Hanna. Al darse cuenta de esto Emily movió la mano rápidamente, aunque en el fondo en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Emilyse quedo unos minutos más sintiendo la respiración y el latir del corazón de Hanna bajo de ella, era algo hermoso. Pero tristemente era hora de moverse. Cuando Emily estaba a punto de deslizarse del cuerpo de Hanna, pero esta se estiro Rayos penso Emily

-Emily?

-P-perdón Han no fue mi inten… No creí que-dijo nerviosa

-tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo Hanna con voz de sueño- se siente bien

-e-enserio?

-Enserio, estas cómoda?

-Si, mucho

La mano de Hanna busco la de Emily y en la obscuridad sus dedos se entrelazaron

-Hanna, no lo hagas

-Que cosa Em?

-No beses a Spencer, por favor- dijo Emily trazando pequeños círculos en la palma de Hanna

El cuerpo de la rubia tembló acaso Emily se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o decía? –Por qué?

- no lo hagas Hanna, no quiero que lo hagas, solo… quédate a mi lado y nunca me abandones

-Ok, no lo hare- dijo Hanna mientras jalaba a Emily un poco más cerca

-Han?

-Si?

-TE AMO?

-Yo igual- dijo Hanna antes de darle un beso a Emily en la comisura de los labios, volviendo a quedarse dormida y dejando a Emily con el corazón encendido

-Buenas noches Han….

A la mañana siguiente ...

**Bueno Hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado este cap ah tenido un poco de recopilacion de otros fanfic que me han encantado bueno digame que tal lo hice**


End file.
